


All-knowing

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little frisky in the bullpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Tiva drabble, no plot in sight, inspired by the writing prompt "he's not an idiot, you know".

“He’ll know. I mean…he’s not an idiot, you know.”

“Wha…who?” she sighed.

Moving his lips from the sensitive spot behind her ear, the one that always makes her go incoherent, to tug at her bottom lip, he explained “Gibbs”.

Opening her eyes to slits, she pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him back a bit to make sure he noticed the incredulous look on her face.

“Gibbs? We’re practically half naked, making out, and you’re thinking about Gibbs?”

“Well, we are on his desk…” he started with a sheepish grin.

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one who picked me up and quite unceremoniously dropped me on his desk”, she stated.

“That doesn’t sound like something I would …” the suddenly increasing pressure from her thighs was bordering on painful. “You loved it, admit it,” he countered a little uncertain.

The lust in her eyes and the way she slowly rocked her hips against his was enough to let him know he hadn’t misread the situation completely. And that now was probably a good time to pick up where he left off.

“Gibbs is like God, you know, all-seeing, all-knowing,” he breathed in her ear.

“If this is your idea of talking dirty, I think it’s having an adverse effect on me,” she deadpanned.

“Gotcha, I’ll find something else to do with my mouth. Something you seem to appreciate a lot more than my talking.”

Watching as her eyes flicked to his mouth, her tongue wet her bottom lip before gently biting down on it, he knew he had her right where he wanted her. _He was going to take his sweet time getting to where she wanted him to be, though,_ he thought as he nibbled on her earlobe.

“Should I be worried,” she asked, while he was kissing his way down from her ear to her collarbone.

“Worried? About what?”

“You and Gibbs?”

Leaning back he narrowed his eyes at her, “what are you talking about?”

The mischievous glint in her eye told him she was up to no good. It didn’t prepare him for what she said next, though.

“Well, how often do you think about him when we are together? Perhaps you would prefer him half naked on his desk instead of me?”

“That’s just…don’t even…why would you put that image in my head? You just ruined sex for me. And as a consequence for yourself”.

Trying hard not to burst out laughing at the look on his face, she batted her eyelashes, lowered her voice an octave and said, “I’m a big girl, Tony, you know very well I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

The sultry look she gave him, and the vivid memories of seeing exactly how capable she was of taking care of herself, were enough to banish all thoughts of Gibbs from his mind. Well, almost, anyway. The image proved more persistent than Ducky’s meat puzzle he usually thought of when things were moving a little too fast to uphold his reputation.

Just as he was about to move in for a searing kiss, his phone rang. Removing the device from his pocket, he looked at it, then at Ziva and said, “I told you, all-knowing.”


End file.
